


turn around and close your eyes

by siyeonists



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: a heartbroken yoohyeon just wanted to spend the day with her 'bestfriend' yoobin before she dates someone, who isn't her.





	turn around and close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - shopping

“Come on, come on, let’s go to the mall.” 

Yoohyeon was on Yoobin’s side, continuously smacking her left arm. She’s been ignored for an hour already and she’s about to get tired. Recently, Yoobin had been receiving anonymous letters. She would smile at them, and keep them inside her locker where she found them. But today, she responded, writing a post it note and said that she likes somebody else. 

Yoohyeon, was not the one who sent those letters, nor whoever Yoobin is taking a liking and it made her sad. She always has a crush on her friend, never misses a day without her. Maybe Yoobin only see her as her bestfriend but Yoohyeon is okay with that. Atleast, she’s always next to her. 

“You’re just going to play arcade for the whole day.” 

“Please?” 

Yoobin sighed. She nodded and stood up, putting on her leather jacket and waited for Yoohyeon to follow her to her car. Yoobin offered the other the access to the music but Yoohyeon just leaned back on her seat. As Yoobin steered the wheel, she couldn’t help but notice the odd atmosphere inside the vehicle but she didn’t say anything. She parked the car and hurried outside to open the door for Yoohyeon, who was smiling from ear to ear after she took a step. 

“What a gentleman.” 

Yoobin just laughed along before leading the way inside the mall. They first strolled into a clothing store and Yoohyeon insisted on buying couple jackets for them. The next store they went in was a store filled with onesies and Yoohyeon suddenly disappeared. Yoobin looked around, dashing through the aisles. 

“Hey, Yoobin! Here’s a panda onesie!” 

“Oh, there you are.” 

Yoobin approached her and stared at the onesie. Yoohyeon grabbed it and walked towards the counter. 

“Aren’t you going to buy for yourself?” 

“This is a gift for you.” 

“For what?” 

“For being my bestfriend!” 

Yoohyeon exclaimed and handed the bill over the cashier. ‘Bestfriend’ sounded better than being a normal friend. It wasn’t what she’s wishing, but it should be better. She watched as Yoobin smiled as she handed her the gift. Her precious eyesmile which Yoohyeon loves so much made everything feel great again. Yoobin then grabbed her arm and gently pulled her hand, making their way inside the accessory shop. They both scanned the display, ranging from bracelets to necklaces. 

“Are you going to buy?”   
“Yes, for someone.”

“Oh.” 

“Help me up, Yoohyeon, pick something.” 

Yoohyeon faked a smile and approached one of the stalls. Eyeing the numerous accessories in rows. That, a necklace with a moon as a pendant looks so wonderful, and she’s wishing she could have it but she’s not the one Yoobin is thinking of. She looked up at Yoobin who’s still looking at the bracelets and poked her arm. 

“That looks good, don’t you think?” 

“You like that, huh.” 

Yoobin talked to the woman assigned and asked her about the necklace. She looked at Yoohyeon and thanked her. 

“She would look beautiful with this one.” 

Yoohyeon stayed silent. She waited for Yoobin outside while she’s settling the payment. Once she’s out, she asked her to go someplace where they could eat and Yoobin just nodded. She’s holding the paperbag where the necklace is in. Yoohyeon unconsciously wrapped her arms around Yoobin. There shouldn’t be any unusual feelings but when she realized it, she immediately removed them and awkwardly fixed her hair and began hopping towards the restaurant. Yoobin just gave her a weird gaze and shook her head. 

“Yes, dine in.” 

Yoobin gave the list to the waiter and hummed. Yoohyeon was sitting in front of her but she’s been avoiding eye contact. Of course Yoobin will notice it, and hell it bothered her. For years they are together, this is the first time Yoohyeon has been acting strange. 

“What’s wrong, Hyeonie?” 

“Nothing, oh, our food!” 

Their food came and Yoohyeon started eating. She knew Yoobin wouldn’t ask things if she can’t answer them, knowing that she’s munching something. Yoobin was the only who’s calm, enjoying every bit of the pasta and drinking her juice. She still had her eyes on Yoohyeon, who was obviously dodging her. She would look up, food still in her mouth and would smile awkwardly before looking down on her food again. 

“Let me buy you something, you look down.” 

“No, I’m good, it’s good, everything’s good.”

“Definitely not. Come on.” 

Yoobin grabbed her and Yoohyeon’s things. Yoohyeon would complain but her bestfriend looked annoyed so she just kept her mouth shut. They strolled, Yoohyeon is confused. They kept on waiting until Yoobin dragged her outside, on the garden. 

“I thought we’re going to buy something?” 

“I already bought it.” 

“Huh?” 

“What’s wrong? You’ve been avoiding eye contact.”

Yoohyeon sat down on one of the benches and looked the other way. There’s no way she’ll be confessing her love for Yoobin. There’s no way she’ll tell her that she’s been wishing to hold her hand during the rainy days to her warm. There’s no way she’ll confess that Yoobin’s her first thought in the morning and her last before she sleeps at night. There’s no way she’ll get her heartbroken today.

“Nothing, really. I’m good.” 

“Yeah, and you’re not trembling right now.” 

“What?” 

“I thought we’re pointing out lies.” 

Yoohyeon just sighed. Of course, for years, of course it’ll be easy for Yoobin to distinguish whatever is happening to her. Maybe even some strangers can tell if she’s alright or not. She’s that easy to read. 

“You see, the thing is, you’re uhm-” 

“Turn around.” 

“What?” 

“Please.” 

Yoohyeon just obeyed and turned her body around. 

“Close your eyes.”

Yoobin grabbed the necklace from the paperbag and gently wore it on Yoohyeon’s neck. Carefully moving her hair aside and smiling as she told her to open her eyes and turn to her. 

“I thought this is for the person you like.”

“I know.” 

Yoobin put her hand on Yoohyeon’s still trembling hands and patted them. She looked straight into Yoohyeon’s eyes and gave her the most sincere smile that Yoohyeon has ever seen. They don’t need words, no other actions, by the way they’re staring at each other is enough to know what’s going on. 

“And here I thought I lost you.” 

Yoohyeon whispered. It rang inside Yoobin’s ears like it was the most amazing song she ever heard. Yoohyeon will never lose her. She’s only Yoohyeon’s. Nothing, and nobody can take them apart and as cringey as that sounds, Yoobin will always be by Yoohyeon’s side. 

“You won’t, Hyeonnie. I’m yours.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Their bodies being wrapped around their arms, exchanging warmths. They could feel each other’s heartbeats against their chests. They could feel each other’s breathings passing through their backs. It became the most comforting feeling and both of them were feeling genuine happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't angst. hooray! thank you for reading :")


End file.
